


Cruel Fairytale

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiammella. Sigaretta.<br/>
Orbi simmetrici nel silenzio di un nuovo punto zero, Yin e Yang di un equilibrio impossibile, Seishiro e Subaru si erano cercati oltre una memoria radicata nel cuore e lì marcita all’ombra di una nuvola rosa.<br/>
Dei colori di quei giorni non restava più nulla, se non la tricromia della disperazione: il nero della notte, il candore della pelle baciata dalla luna, il rosso denso di un’esecuzione mai voluta, perché l’amore si fa, ma non si uccide.<br/>
Perché il ricordo avvelena, ma non svanisce.<br/>
Non può annientarlo neppure l’assassino di un ciliegio.<br/>
Eppure un Sakurazuka conosce molti modi per uccidere, per torturare, per ferire. Anche tacere per sempre può esser uno di questi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Fairytale

Fictional Dream © 2006 (6 dicembre 2006)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/157/cruel-fairytale)).

**********

Delle mille degenerazioni dell’amore, non è mai l’odio la più dolorosa.  
Sostituisci a un tutto un altro tutto; a un assoluto un altro assoluto: fedele alla legge dei vasi comunicanti, il cuore non tollera vuoti e vi provvede.  
Delle mille degenerazioni dell’amore, è l’indifferenza quella che uccide, perché sancisce quell’horror vacui da cui la natura fugge. Perché il vuoto fa paura. Perché un essere umano non può tollerare d’esser tenuto in conto di un oggetto.  
Mai. Neppure quando odia.  
Delle mille degenerazioni dell’amore, il rimpianto è quella che procura più dolore, perché resta sospeso a colmare quel vuoto, lo interpreta secondo una formula fittizia di memoria reinventata. Scrive con nuovi colori le pagine del passato e le condanna a un progressivo disfacimento.  
L’amore, anche quando non è amore, non sbiadisce.  
È un’infezione che ti cattura e ti divora.  
  
Subaru Sumeragi lo sapeva bene, perché nemmeno all’Inferno c’erano occhi tristi come i suoi.  
  
Eppure è l’amore il motore primo, l’unico cielo eterno e immobile di una scena di silenzi e dimenticanze. È l’amore che pervade la storia, che è la storia stessa. Te lo raccontano in ogni favola, senza dirti quanto essa sia feroce.  
  
Prendi una fiaba, leggila con gli occhi di un adulto, interpretala oltre il simbolo e capirai che non esiste nulla di più crudele: la sirenetta muore dissolta, bruciata dal sole tra atroci dolori. Scarpette rosse perde i suoi piedi. Le matrigne patiscono infernali torture, nel compiacimento di un vago lieto fine.  
  
Anche a Subaru Sumeragi era stato offerto un ruolo da protagonista in una fiaba dai colori tenui come petali di ciliegio, e non aveva compreso che quello sarebbe stato il primo passo verso il più tetro degli incubi.  
A ricordare quei giorni assolati, là, dalle parti di Kabukicho, clinica veterinaria Sakurazuka, riusciva piuttosto spontaneo richiamare sequenze dai toni squillanti, violenti e quasi prevaricatori, come l’entusiasmo trascinante di Hokuto, la sua risata sguaiata e franca, la sua bellezza prepotente, sedici anni gloriosi e irripetibili.  
Pomeriggi inondati dal sole e poi i tramonti assassini di Tokyo: la città che Seishiro amava, perché correva ridendo incontro alla propria devastazione _.  
_ Era un tipo strano, Seishiro: Subaru l’aveva pensato fin dal primo incontro, obbedendo forse a quel suo istinto sciamanico e acuto, vibrante sotto la pelle chiara, troppo candida e delicata, forse, per essere quella di un ragazzo.  
Subaru Sumeragi aveva perduto il diritto di scegliersi un futuro il giorno stesso in cui aveva veduto la luce. Non solo, però: c’era anche Hokuto e quel semplice dettaglio aveva già menato un colpetto alla ruota del caso.  
Amava Tokyo, Subaru? Forse sì, ma perché ne coglieva il viso disfatto e tragico, oltre quella maschera da kokeshi di luci e glamour prepotente e quasi grottesco. E poi Seishiro era Tokyo, e Seishiro era l’altro volto del suo destino.  
Yin e Yang: così la simbologia li avrebbe descritti. Male contro bene, ombra contro luce: eppure Sakurazuka era un uomo gentile, che nulla divideva con la propria schiatta, un clan feroce in cui ci si ammazzava in linea diretta pur di diventare il primo.  
Un assassino mistico.  
Un cane sciolto per le ambizioni smisurate della nuova Babilonia dell’Est.  
Era gentile, Seishiro: tanto da giocare con i suoi rossori, da accarezzare i suoi sentimenti più intimi, da rassicurare le sue timidezze e riconoscergli un valore che andava oltre un titolo o un abito. Per chi non aveva mai posseduto un amico, se non quella gemella-riflesso incisa nelle sue stesse linee, ma in contrasti violenti, Seishiro era il pieno che colmava gli interstizi del suo silenzio.  
Aveva sedici anni, Subaru, quand’era arrivato a Tokyo per compiere il proprio destino: essere un Sumeragi.  
 _  
_Sino in fondo.  
  
Aveva sedici anni e portava con sé una sola raccomandazione: non scoprire le mani. Non rendersi visibile.  
 _A chi? A cosa?_ Era un sogno o un ricordo: un maestoso ciliegio e un adolescente dalla bellezza tanto perfetta da risultare sinistra.  
 _  
Un adolescente che ha appena ucciso, e Subaru lo sa. Sente nell’aria l’odore del sangue, ma il profumo dolciastro e avvolgente non suscita la minima ripulsa. Subaru è troppo giovane per fiutare la scia pericolosa e seducente del plasma. Troppo innocente per riconoscere il nodo del filo rosso che lo strangolerà. Troppo stupido, forse – come si dirà dieci anni più tardi, quando l’ultimo rintocco segnerà lo svolgersi entropico dell’agonia – per riconoscere Sakurazuka.  
E Seishiro – perché quel volto esisteva fin d’allora – accarezza il suo viso, il suo cuore, la sua carne. Suggella a fior di labbra una promessa e una maledizione: Subaru non la coglie, come non coglie il pentacolo che brucia sul dorso delle mani immacolate.  
È il capro sacrificale di un’ara crudele.  
Deve solo aspettare il tempo dell’ecatombe.  
Ai Sakurazukamori piace divertirsi (al capostipite, soprattutto), perché il capostipite – che ha appena ucciso sua madre, rendendola orgogliosa di quel figlio freddo come una lama – deve essere sempre il più violento e crudele di tutti; gelido come la neve che copre la terra sotto cui marciscono le carni che irrorano dei loro succhi i petali del ciliegio.  
‘Sai perché questi fiori hanno un colore così tenue e così bello, Subaru?’  
_  
Quella voce strisciante l’avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita.  
 _Perché i ciliegi si nutrono dei morti.  
_ Come quella risposta: così violenta e vera da dare a un bambino, eppure così autentica.  
Anche a un decennio di distanza da quei tramonti vivi che guardava accanto a Hokuto e Seishiro, Subaru avrebbe detto che sì: Sakurazuka raccontava la verità.  
 _  
_La bellezza si nutre sempre dei morti, oppure li cerca oltre la cornice di uno specchio, nel nastro di una segreteria che mormora l’eterna preghiera del ricordo; in un tumulo funerario, ma a cercare Hokuto al cimitero, Subaru Sumeragi non era mai stato.  
  
Aveva sedici anni quando il cuore aveva cominciato a dolergli. Sino ad allora si era specchiato in una verità autentica e sgradevole: se c’era qualcuno degno di vestire i panni di capofamiglia tra i due gemelli Sumeragi, quella era forse Hokuto, il vero uomo tra i due _._ Occhi neri e brillanti. Quei capelli che portava corti per un vezzo modaiolo e perché c’era una sensualità riposta nella sua nuca perfetta da geikudi Kyoto. La lingua lunga. L’indole prevaricatoria.  
Era stata Hokuto a inventarsi la favola che l’aveva infine uccisa: socchiudendo gli occhi, fissando il tramonto.  
 _Un Sumeragi e un Sakurazuka. L’amore tormentato di un romanzo, non credete?  
_ Subaru non si era mai innamorato. Della propria bellezza ignorava tutto, perché era stato cresciuto come un miracolo e come un fiore. Era uno sciamano dalla verginità intoccata, algido come il simulacro della tradizione che rappresentava: evocava gli spiriti con l’immacolata purezza dell’anima che avrebbero voluto e potuto divorare, senza sapere che un baco corrosivo di una maledizione l’aveva già intaccata.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare una notte qualunque del millenovecentonovantanove perché la sua Babilonia fosse anche la tomba di ogni illusione,ma nemmeno uno sciamano può leggere nel proprio destino _.  
_ Che giorni erano quelli, di batticuore e incertezza e the e dolci e la voce sensuale e calda di Seishiro? Che anno era stato, quello, dodici mesi di confusione e quel dolore stretto nel petto, di incomprensione e paura?  
Seishiro l’aveva conquistato con la lentezza strisciante del serpente – ve n’erano davvero, appostati ai piedi dei ciliegi? Esecutori benedetti da quei fiori rapaci e crudeli? – parlandogli una lingua che non riusciva a capire. Aveva un gusto decadente, Sakurazuka, celato oltre la maschera di un pagliaccio faceto; un modo tutto suo di accarezzare la devastazione sulla lingua, quasi a commuoversi dell’inesorabile disfacimento di ogni bellezza. Per questo amava Tokyo: per il sabba con cui ogni notte allestiva il suo ballo della Morte Rossa, senza sfilarsi mai la maschera; senza perdere il suo buonumore degno di un untore tenebroso e implacabile.  
A vederlo avresti detto che fosse solo un uomo attraente e pietoso. Si coglieva dall’amore con cui curava ogni bestiola. Era stato quello il primo dettaglio che aveva punto il cuore di Subaru: l’amore.  
Un Sumeragi poteva concederselo?  
Hokuto non era mai stata in grado di rispondergli, né si poneva il problema: scimmiottava le idol, rideva molto, mangiava troppo. Viveva: quasi sapesse già d’essere effimera come una farfalla. Scherzava con Seishiro, con la familiarità delle belle ragazze consapevoli; prima che riuscisse del tutto a realizzarlo, Subaru aveva avvertito i morsi dell’invidia e della gelosia. Soprattutto invidia, però, perché non riusciva a venire a patti con il cuore.  
 _  
Davanti a uno specchio, Subaru fissa le linee delicate di un corpo androgino. Diventerà un uomo bellissimo, ma non riesce a cogliere l’impronta di quel suo futuro oltre una pupa acerba. Un giorno somiglierà persino a Seishiro e avrà qualcosa di feroce e gelido nei suoi occhi di un nero pallido e umorale, a tratti quasi violetti; un giorno capirà un’altra delle leggi spietate che regolano l’amore.  
Il veleno che s’insinua sotto la pelle e ti forgia a immagine e somiglianza di un’illusione.  
Davanti a quello specchio, però, Subaru cerca se stesso e forse anche Hokuto. Sono troppo grandi, ormai, per fare il bagno insieme. È una donna, lei: le sue linee si sono ammorbidite, arrotondate e s’indovina la curva di un seno precoce, sfrontato e sodo. Troppo piccolo, lamenta, ma Subaru può solo immaginarlo.  
Davanti a uno specchio silenzioso e crudele, Subaru pensa piuttosto al suo petto ossuto e glabro, su cui i capezzoli scuri si stagliano come fiori di sangue; ai suoi fianchi stretti, alle natiche alte, appena più morbide dell’ileo sporgente. Alla collina proibita del pube, che da sempre custodisce il segno della diversità che l’ha opposto alla propria gemella. Una diversità pericolosa, perché è a lui che Seishiro ha parlato d’amore.  
Non a Hokuto.  
_  
Subaru Sumeragi non si era mai letto come l’oggetto di un desiderio sentimentale o sessuale, come non si era mai inteso quale creatura desiderante; all’improvviso, tuttavia, nell’ordine apatico di quella sua silenziosa esistenza era esplosa l’entropia di Sakurazuka. Era un uomo adulto, affascinante. A Subaru doleva il cuore nelle mille circostanze in cui coglieva quell’inequivocabile scintilla maliziosa accendere lo sguardo delle troppe donne che leggevano in Seishiro una preda, ma il pungolo era ancora più implacabile e lancinante se pensava a se stesso.  
A come Sakurazuka riusciva ad attrarlo entro la tela di una seduzione silenziosa: un modo particolare di passargli il braccio attorno alle spalle, asciugargli le guance, riflettersi in un suo sorriso, curare una sua ferita.  
 _Sono qui per difenderti. Sono qui per proteggerti. Sono qui per te.  
_ Eppure Seishiro sapeva celiare, flirtare con la grazia consapevole degli adulti, fingere una smorfia carina. Lusingava Hokuto persino mentre accarezzava i capelli del gemello sbagliato; nel confondere il timbro di ogni sua emozione, era anche il pericoloso surrogato di ogni stella polare.  
Subaru ricordava certe sere dalle parti di Shibuya, incantate nel loro essere prive degli imperativi professionali ed etici di uno sciamano, dunque _normali_ : svincoli illuminati e quelle luci a brillare negli occhi di Hokuto e di Sakurazuka (non nei suoi, perché teneva la testa bassa, come il vigliacco che sapeva essere all’occorrenza).  
Seishiro gli stringeva le spalle o gli prendeva la mano per non perderlo, e la sua mano diventava caldissima e umida a quel contatto.  
  
 _Siete una magnifica coppia. Quale sarebbe il problema?  
È un Sakurazuka.  
Rinnega il tuo nome, allora. Lo diceva anche Giulietta.  
_  
Poteva rinnegare un nome, non il proprio sesso. Erano due uomini. Peggio: erano un uomo e un ragazzino confuso; un ragazzino che non aveva mai baciato una ragazza, ma sognava di baciare _lui_ , sfiorarne le labbra, sentirsi accolto senza compromessi, malgrado il riflesso sbagliato nello specchio della verità e dei sogni impossibili.  
Dell’amore sentiva tutta l’incertezza e il dolore, Subaru, ma poteva davvero chiamarlo amore?  
Era un affetto sghembo, un vaso ostruito, perché oltre il sorriso sornione di Seishiro poteva esserci una tenera indulgenza. Non un possessivo.  
Poi era accaduto.  
 _Quello_.  
 _  
_La condanna scoccata ed eseguita sul referente sbagliato; una condanna buona a preparare il tessuto di un’altra condanna, senza che il protagonista della favola possa anche solo intuire che l’anno è trascorso ed è giunto il momento del sacrificio.  
  
Subaru ricordava la vergogna e il pianto sommesso di chi avrebbe voluto scontare sulla propria pelle il fio di un peccato mai commesso.  
Subaru non sapeva che il pericolo sotteso a ogni desiderio è quello d’essere esauditi, soprattutto se la ruota del destino sta per incontrare il vallo cruciale.  
Gli aveva sorriso, Seishiro, e poi era stato di nuovo come quel giorno all’ombra di un ciliegio.  
Labbra sulla sua carne, il pentacolo a bruciare più del fuoco.  
Più di quelle parole.  
  
 _Essere un Sakurazuka vuol dire non provare niente. Ti sei mai chiesto cosa senta nel curare uno stupido cucciolo? Noia e pena. E nient’altro. Per me la carne ha senso solo quando abbevera i miei fiori.  
_  
Sakurazukamori: l’assassino benedetto dal ciliegio.  
 _  
Hai perso, Sumeragi. Non sei che un pezzo di carne come tutti gli altri.  
_  
Per questo sognava che lo uccidesse: perché fosse almeno degno della sua esecuzione. Non un oggetto _.  
_    
Subaru aveva seguito il fumo di una sigaretta ormai consumata svanire nel vento, con la pigra indolenza dei cacciatori.  
Era diventato un uomo, in un mondo in cui essere uomini era mentire come tutti. Come Seishiro _.  
_ Non era immacolato da secoli, se poi era purezza la stupidità di ignorare il volto violento di una storia già scritta e corrotta.  
La storia che gli aveva rubato Hokuto.  
La storia di una Tokyo-Babilonia, che officiava la sua fine con il sorriso e poneva una maschera rassicurante sul volto dei suoi cecchini più spietati.  
La sua Ninive e la sua Babilonia _.  
_ Il suo testamento e il suo monito _.  
_ A Kamui, dunque, aveva mentito; a Kamui che portava un fardello ancora peggiore del Subaru d’allora non era riuscito a raccontare la verità. Gli aveva donato l’ennesima favola, senza svelargli l’ossimoro della crudeltà riposta in ogni racconto.  
Era comodo parlare d’odio, di vendetta, del rancore di un affetto-sorella sfiorita a sedici anni (sotto un ciliegio), ma la verità, come il rosa tenue di quegli alberi voraci e maledetti, era più complessa ancora: era l’orrore di una metafora di bellezza e un rimpianto insanabile. Era il bisogno di sentire ancora quella voce e sperare che gli avesse mentito.  
 _  
Ammazzami.  
Mangiami, Seishiro.  
  
   
Hai da accendere?  
_  
Fiammella. Sigaretta.  
Orbi simmetrici nel silenzio di un nuovo punto zero, Yin e Yang di un equilibrio impossibile, Seishiro e Subaru si erano cercati oltre una memoria radicata nel cuore e lì marcita all’ombra di una nuvola rosa.  
Dei colori di quei giorni non restava più nulla, se non la tricromia della disperazione: il nero della notte, il candore della pelle baciata dalla luna, il rosso denso di un’esecuzione mai voluta, perché l’amore si fa, ma non si uccide _.  
_ Perché il ricordo avvelena, ma non svanisce: non può annientarlo nemmeno l’assassino di un ciliegio _.  
_ Un Sakurazuka, tuttavia, conosce molti modi per uccidere, per torturare, per ferire.  
Anche tacere per sempre può essere uno di questi.  
  
Seishiro aveva sorriso sardonico mentre moriva tra le braccia di Subaru, trascinando con sé l’eterno segreto del proprio cuore e l’unica morale di una favola crudele: _non puoi sfuggire al destino_. _Non puoi rinnegare il tuo nome_.  
Eppure, mentre Sumeragi nasceva come il nuovo Sakurazuka e piangeva le lacrime cui non aveva lasciato abbeverare nemmeno Hokuto, aveva maledetto se stesso e il bambino di quel giorno lontano per non essere fuggito.  
Per non aver ascoltato la voce del ciliegio.  
Per non aver capito che Seishiro conosceva solo il bacio di Giuda e gliel’aveva posato sul cuore _.  
_ Soprattutto, però, malediva l’altra morale che quell’allegoria della disperazione suggeriva: anche ad avere scelta, forse avrebbe porto la guancia (ole labbra), ma nessun segreto, per quanto orribile fosse, avrebbe potuto impedirgli di amare i ciliegi, il loro frutto avvelenato e quel loro figlio devastante.  
 _  
_ E indimenticabile _._


End file.
